sembilan puluh delapan persen yang lain
by Chocolaput
Summary: hanya Sakura dan pasien tengah malam yang hobi merusak jendela. ONE SHOT.


**sembilan puluh delapan persen yang lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah berhenti menghitung.

Ia sudah melupakannya, angka-angka itu terlalu banyak untuk diingat atau sekadar diletakkan pada kepalanya yang terlanjur terisi hal-hal lain. Harum musim panas diluar sana memaksa masuk indera penciumannya. Ia menoleh, lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya jendela kantornya dibuka secara paksa.

"Kau merusak jendela malang itu lagi," komentar Sakura datar dengan lengan terlipat di dadanya.

Laki-laki itu meringis seraya memegangi sebelah matanya. Ada bercak darah tertinggal di jendela. Tangan yang menutup mata kanannya juga berdarah. Berikut sekujur tubuhnya yang memar-memar, baju yang ia pakai pun compang-camping tak karuan. Hidung Sakura mencium bau yang merusak aroma musim panas, keringat dan kain terbakar.

"Ini darurat," lelaki yang masih duduk di ambang jendela itu menggeram. Sakura pura-pura tuli terhadap suara kesakitan yang meluncur dari mulut itu. Dia sudah terlalu sering mendengarnya tetapi ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan sensasi panik ini. Untuk itulah ia menahan diri. Lagipula, lelaki itu sangat kuat. Sakura tahu dia tidak akan mati atau bahkan jatuh pingsan dengan luka-luka begitu. Ia berani taruhan kalau lelaki itu masih sanggup bertarung hidup dan mati dengan durasi dua jam. Dan dia bisa memenangkannya dengan mudah.

"Sakura?"

Sial. Dia kedapatan melamun. Mata hijaunya bergulir dan bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam oniks yang selalu memukau itu.

"Apa aku boleh—?"

"Tentu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke melompat dari jendela. Sekarang mereka berada di ruangan yang sama, dengan cahaya temaram dari komputer Sakura. Lelaki itu baru mau menyandarkan diri di tembok ketika didengarnya suara mengancam Sakura. "Jangan sentuh apapun—dinding sekalipun—dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kau selalu meninggalkan noda."

"Apa kau baru saja mengeluh, Sakura?"

Entah mengapa segaris rona merah merebak di pipi Sakura. "Tidak. Aku hanya mau memberitahumu kalau aku tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bersih-bersih ulang."

"Tapi kakiku menyentuh lantai."

"Aku menolerir itu karena gravitasi."

"Gaya tarik-menarik bumi yang membuat segala sesuatu menempel padanya?"

"Uh-um," ucapnya sambil lalu seraya berjalan menuju lemari. Sejak ia rutin menerima pasien tengah malam, ia selalu menyediakan pakaian ganti untuknya.

"Seperti aku yang selalu tertarik pada tempat ini saat aku terluka?"

Suara itu begitu dekat, terlalu dekat malah. Sakura menutup lemari dengan satu sentakan dan berbalik. Laki-laki itu kurang dari satu langkah di hadapannya. Dan Sakura tidak perlu memiliki byakugan untuk bisa mengenali setiap luka dan kerusakan fisik yang diderita tubuh itu.

"Itu ... analogi yang kurang tepat."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tertarik pada rumah sakit Konoha, Sasuke-kun. Saat kau berada di desa lain atau entah dimanapun kau mendapat luka-luka itu, kau bisa pergi ke desa terdekat dan menemukan ninja medis yang cukup kompeten untuk mengobatimu."

"Kau mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam satu tarikan napas."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara malam ini."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menyodorkan pakaian ganti tadi ke pelukan Sasuke. Ia kemudian menghampiri ranjang tunggal yang terletak di dekat jendela dan menarik kelambu putih yang mengelilingi ranjang tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau membantuku ganti baju?"

Sakura ingin melempar kepala Sasuke dengan meja kantornya, sungguh.

"Aku sudah membantumu menarik kelambu ini. Dan sejak kapan kau jadi manja begini, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab melainkan langsung menghilang ke balik kelambu. Namun Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar tawa ringan dari tempat Sasuke berada. Tawa itu berbunyi seperti angin, diam-diam menyelinap dan mengisi pikirannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

Gadis dengan rambut sewarna permen kapas itu menyingkirkan kelambu yang menghalanginya ke samping. Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Ia mengenakan setelan rumah sakit sementara pakaiannya yang biasa teronggok di sudut lantai. Satu tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Ketika Sakura bersiap mengobati luka-luka itu dengan chakra yang ia miliki, tangan Sasuke mencekal pergelangannya.

"Aku lelah dengan segala jenis jutsu sekalipun itu jutsu medis."

"Jadi kau tidak mau kuobati secara cepat? Aku baru tahu kau tipe orang yang suka menderita."

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. Matanya masih terpejam, untungnya darah di mata kanannya sudah mengering. Rupanya darah itu tidak benar-benar berasal dari bola mata Sasuke. Sakura sudah terlanjur panik jika Sasuke lagi-lagi harus terancam buta karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya. Setidaknya itu hanya luka gores tepat dibawah matanya, tidak cukup dalam sehingga tidak diperlukan jahitan. _Hanya_. Lalu luka itu masih akan membekas.

"Siapa lawanmu kali ini?" Tangan Sakura dengan terampil membersihkan darah kering dari wajah datar itu. Ia tahu Sasuke sesekali menahan napas ketika kapas basah yang dipakai Sakura menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Tetapi wajah itu tidak pernah mengernyit akhir-akhir ini. Pemiliknya lebih penuh aura bahagia ketimbang gelenyar balas dendam.

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Bukan siapa-siapa tidak mungkin membuatmu terluka."

Tiba-tiba gerakan Sakura terhenti, telapak Sasuke mencekal pergelangannya. Mata hitamnya terjaga, tajam dan penuh. Sakura sadar tanpa tangan Sasuke yang mencegahnya bergerak ia akan berhenti dengan sendirinya. Karena mata hitam sempurna Sasuke memiliki segalanya yang mampu membuat Sakura tertegun, walaupun hanya selama 0,0001 detik.

"Dia hanya orang kaya yang sangat serakah yang kebetulan memiliki ninja-ninja kuat untuk menjaganya."

"Kau mau urusan apa dengan orang kaya begitu?"

Keduanya tidak tahu—atau tidak mau tahu—kalau sepuluh sentimeter itu jarak yang terlampau dekat untu saling berbicara. Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar telah membawa tangan Sakura ke dadanya—tepat pada jantungnya.

"Dia merugikan sebuah pemukiman yang dihuni dua ratus kepala keluarga dengan menjadi lintah darat."

"Lalu kau jadi pahlawan baru pemukiman itu, Tuan Muda Sasuke?"

Hanya senyum satu sisi yang diterima Sakura sebagai jawaban.

"Kau bilang orang kaya itu bukan siapa-siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini dibumbui sedikit nada retorika.

"Ada seseorang," mulai Sasuke, "yang pada awalnya ingin kujadikan bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi setiap kali aku berusaha aku selalu gagal dan tanpa sadar aku melukai diriku sendiri."

"Di bagian mana?"

"Itu bukan tempat yang bisa kau lihat dengan mata."

"Siapa orang kurang ajar itu?"

Tiga detik menyusul dengan keheningan.

"Kau. Sakura."

Tiga detik berikutnya Sakura diliputi perasaan aneh yang membuatnya kaku tak berkutik.

"Apa kau menghinaku? Atau memujiku? Mungkinkah kau sedang bercanda? Kau masih tidak lucu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berhenti menghitung.

Berapa kalori yang diproduksi semangkuk ramen instan yang dikonsumsi dini hari. Serta, berapa porsi yang sudah dikonsumsi tubuhnya malam ini dan banyak malam sebelumnya. Namun pasien tengah malam tidak hanya hobi merusak jendela kantornya, ia juga selalu datang dalam kondisi kelaparan. Semenjak jadwal tak tertulis itu dimulai di antara keduanya, Sakura juga tidak lupa mengisi ulang stok ramen instan di lacinya.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Dipisahkan meja kerja dan beberapa berkas laporan yang urung diselesaikan. Nyanyi kebisuan mengudara di Rumah Sakit Konoha sebagai pengiring rumah makan mereka. Gedung sebesar ini benar-benar sunyi saat dini hari. Apalagi masa-masa damai membuat pasien yang menginap berkurang drastis.

"Kau tahu..." Sakura bernapas setelah menandaskan ramennya, "mulai minggu depan aku pindah ruangan."

Gadis itu dapat merasakan tatapan menyelidik Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada riset baru yang harus kukerjakan dengan Nona Tsunade di sayap kiri gedung. Lokasi itu terlalu jauh untukku mondar-mandir kembali ke ruanganku hanya untuk mengambil laporan sepele. Jadi aku memutuskan pindah, untuk memanjakan asistenku dan para pegawai magang."

"Apa kantor barumu memiliki jendela yang menghadap keluar?"

Entah mengapa, Sakura terkikik mendengar itu.

"Kau nekat mau merusak lebih banyak jendela lagi?"

"Kau tahu aku membutuhkanmu disaat seperti ini."

Sakura mengabaikannya sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Sasuke semakin lama semakin sering bermanja-manja. Dia sendiri mendengar dari Naruto kalau suatu malam Sasuke minta ditraktir makan malam oleh calon Hokage itu.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau menikah saja?"

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengurus rumah tangga, Sakura."

"Yah ... tapi 'kan kalau kau menikah kau bisa keluar masuk rumahmu sesuka hati tanpa perlu merusak properti desa. Kau bisa mendapat pengobatan gratis, kamar mandi dengan air hangat, tempat tidur bersih, dan makanan yang jauh lebih layak daripada ramen. Kau bisa beristirahat sampai fajar sebelum kembali melakukan perjalanan penebusan dosamu itu."

"Kau benar."

"Nah," Sakura menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, "insting wanita memang selalu benar."

"Tapi apa kau sendiri mau menikah denganku?"

Tawa Sakura memenuhi ruangan. Pipinya sama sekali tidak merona gara-gara ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Aku tidak memintamu menikah denganku, Sasuke-kun."

Namun Sasuke beringsut pada duduknya dan menggeser kursinya mendekati meja yang membatasi keduanya. "Sakura, kau pikir dengan siapa lagi aku sanggup menikah kalau itu bukan dirimu?"

Mendadak ada perubahan pada aura Sasuke yang membuat Sakura berhenti tertawa.

"Tunggu. Apa aku barusan dilamar? Olehmu?" Kali ini Sakura malah cegukan tanpa diminta.

"Kau yang memintaku menikah, jadi aku juga memintamu menikah denganku."

"Sasuke, apa kau sedang bercanda?" Tenggorokan Sakura terasa tercekat.

Ia menggeleng.

"Jadi apa kau melamarku?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Astaga! Katakan sesuatu yang lebih romantis dari itu tadi. Apa kau pikir aku akan mau?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak, Sakura." Semburat merah di pipi Sakura kembali mewujud.

.

.

.

"Jadi—kita benar-benar akan menikah?"

Sasuke sedang bersiap melompat keluar dari jendela, ia mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Kapan?"

"Secepatnya. Paling lama satu minggu dari sekarang."

"Apa!? Itu terlalu mendadak, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku mengharapkan semua pengobatan gratis, kamar mandi dengan air hangat, tempat tidur bersih, dan makanan yang jauh lebih layak daripada ramen instan secepat mungkin."

"Jadi kau menikahiku karena itu?"

"Itu hanya memenuhi satu persen alasanku."

"Bagaimana dengan yang sembilan puluh sembilan?" kening Sakura sudah mengerut, tanda bahwa ia sebenarnya cemas dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Satu persen lagi karena kau memintaku."

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

"Sembilan puluh delapan persen yang lain—" jemari Sasuke memainkan rambut Sakura dan menyelipkannya ke balik telinga Sakura. Gadis itu jelas belum puas jika Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—jelas karena kau, Sakura."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Sakura. Ia tidak sempat memejamkan mata untuk menikmati kecupan itu, karena Sasuke sudah terlanjur melompat dan pergi entah kemana. Sasuke tidak meninggalkan jejak, bahkan pada angin yang menyimpan bau-bauan, aroma Sasuke tidak ikut tertinggal.

"Sial! Apa aku tadi sudah memberitahunya kalau Hinata akan melahirkan?" gumam Sakura pada angin yang diam-diam mencatat bahagianya.

.

.

.

( **real fin** )


End file.
